Dark Kingdom!
by TainakaKairi23
Summary: Set in the pass where Kaneki's King of Anteiku and in war with the opposing Kingdom, Aogiri. The kirishima siblings were somehow dragged in on a fateful night of meeting Hinami. Major Touken and parts of AyatoxHinami.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been watching tokyo ghoul since it's started and I have read the manga...still anxiously waiting for either to have a new progress...**

**Anyway, even from the start, I just totally ship Touka and Kaneki together, Hinami and Ayato is cute too.**

**So onwards, read on to see what shall happen. *thunderstorm background and dramatic music***

**Disclaimer : I don't own Tokyo ghoul...but I wish I did**

* * *

><p>The night wind howled as another thunderstorm hit the town again. Heavy rained poured and leaked through the Kirishima's household roof.<p>

"Ayato, give me a bucket!" Touka shouted as she got annoyed with the soft _pitter-patter _of the raindrops behind her. "And a rag!" She added, noticing that it would be equally noisy if she just put a bucket.

"Hai, Hai Aneki." Ayato grumbled as he dumped the stuff next to his older sister.

"Arigato." Touka mumbled and gave him a curt nod.

"Aneki." Ayato said before leaving her room, "We ran out of food, shall we go hunt tmr?"

Touka hummed in agreement and shooed her brother out, "Ok, but be quiet this time."

The Kirishima siblings lived alone on the country side with a small farm and a few goats left by their parents, both murdered by the hands of the cruel Lord Kaneki. They hated him with passion and resent all his associates. They bought daily food in the day as not to seem suspicious when they hunt at night for food. Both Kirishima siblings are ghouls who kill humans to eat, and they have not been found out til Ayato messed up.

* * *

><p>"Aneki? I'm hungry." Ayato moaned as he poked his sister's shoulder.<p>

"Go by yourself, I'm busy." Touka snapped as she continued on reading her book.

Ayato groaned and got up to pull on his worn boots, "Fine, I'll be back in 30 with some left overs for you."

Touka just waved her hand without looking up from her book as her brother shut the door. Ayato grunted and set off to the sleeping town to find some food.

It was an hour and her brother hasn't returned yet, Touka was getting anxious. What if Ayato got caught? What if he had been attacked by another ghoul? or attacked by the humans? Though the last one was unlikely since mundane human weapons can't hurt ghouls, Touka still worried about her brother. "Damn imbecile." Touka gritted her teeth and grabbed her own boots.

The door burst open just as she picked up her boots. "Ayato!" Touka yelled, anger taking over her worry.

"Gomen Aneki, but I met this other ghoul-"

"So? You decided to share dinner with him for an hour out in the open?" Touka fumed.

"I didn't eat dinner with him, I was bringing some back and 'he' was starving." Ayato quipped while pointing to the 'he'.

Touka looked behind him to find a small girl with brown short hair and eyes. "Sorry for intruding, I'm Fueguchi Hinami." The girl said in a gentle voice.

Hinami bowed in respect and waited for the older girl to respond. Awkwardly, Touka rushed to give a short bow and wave, "Uh, sorry you had to see that."

Hinami shook her head and smiled, Ayato turned with a faint blush on his face. "Hinami will be staying with us tonight Aneki, she said she was lost and needed a place to stay."

On normal circumstances, Touka would say no, thinking their identities as ghould should be kept as a secret. But Hinami smelled like a ghoul, and also she looked so frail, Touka couldn't help but want to help the poor soul.

"Ayato, you sleep on the couch then." Touka ordered.

Ayato scowled but nodded, "I'll go get extra blankets and pillows then."

"Ah, no need for that, I can always sleep on the couch instead, I'm the guest here so it's ok." Hinami politely offered, feeling like she was being mean by making Ayato sleep on the couch.

As much as Ayato wanted to accept that offer, he couldn't make Hinami sleep on the couch. It would be uncomfortable and cold for her.

Touka beat Ayato before he could assure her, "Nonsense, Ayato loves sleeping on the couch. Just take his bed. He'll be fine."

Ayato's scowl towards his sister deepened. She was making fun of him.

"Okay then, Thank you Ayato-kun." Hinami bowed towards Ayato.

All thoughts of revenge on his sister vanished and Ayato blushed, "Ah, it's ok Hinami-chan."

Hinami smiled and Touka led her towards the bathroom so she can clean up. Touka came out towards the living room so she could give Hinami space.

"Don't." Ayato growled as Touka had a sly smirk on her face.

Touka shrugged and went in her room yawning, "Show Hinami wear to sleep, I'm tired."

Ayato grunted in reply and draped his arm over his eyes, sighing.

"Ayato-kun, are you sure I can sleep on your bed?" Hinami asked when she came out to see Ayato squirming around on the uneven couch.

"It's ok." Ayato said and frowned, not understanding why Hinami kept asking.

Hinami's face flushed and nodded as Ayato showed her his room. "My bed is there, wake me up if you need anything." Ayato said and turned to leave.

His blush intensified when Hinami kissed him on the cheek, "Arigato Ayato-kun."

She shut the door and Ayato tried to suppress his smile. "Sweet dreams, Ayato-kun." Touka mocked as she stuck her head out of her door.

"Go to sleep Aneki." Ayato snapped, stomping away and to the couch.

Ayato's revenge thoughts came back as he heard his sister's chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope it's good enough for you.<strong>

**I ship Hinami and Ayato together, so there's gonna be a lot of it. It's a Touken story though, just havn't reached there yet, so If you don't ship hinami and ayato together then bear with it, I'm still trying to plan out how Kaneki and Touka will meet.**

**I'm sorry if my writing makes no sense or if it's just plain confusing, you can tell me where to improve (please I beg you if you think i need serious improvment).**

**I'm having exams now so the second chapter might take long.**

**AND HAVE YOU WATCHED THE LAST EPISODE OF TOKYO GHOUL?! IT'S SO FREAKING NICE, SEASON 2 WILL BE COMING OUT IN JANUARY AND I CAN'T WAIT!3**

**Sweet dreams~~Carrie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah, yeah, I will be adding in the other characters like Jason, tsukiyama, Uta, Yomo etc.**

**They'll slowly come in since my progress is really kind of slow.**

**I'm really sorry for any delays though haha... ._." I'll try to update once a week or maybe less**

* * *

><p>Ayato rose as the sunlight hit his eye. Ayato groaned as he got up, just the movement of turning hurt his back.<p>

"Good morning." Hinami greeted with a polite smile as she saw Ayato get up from the couch.

"Morning." He grumbled as he sat in the chair.

Touka came out using a worn out cloth to dry her hair, "Good morning."

"Morning!" Hinami chirped, adding a pleased and warm smile.

Why couldn't he get a smile like that? Ayato grumbled and got up to use the shower too. When he came out, Touka and Hinami were sitting on the lumpy couch talking.

"Isn't anyone looking for you Hinami-chan?" Touka asked.

Ayato took a place on the splintered floor, nibbling on a human finger.

Hinami bit her lip and debated whether to tell them or not. They seemed like peaceful ghouls but her savior might set them off. He had a lot of people who despise him and his 'followers'.

"Ano, there is someone who is looking for me." Hinami said meekly, testing their limits.

"Who?" Ayato asked, having no clue it was someone he hated.

"Ah, My-" Hinami paused, "My big brother." She finished, deciding to not tell them.

Touka thinned her lips. She had been curious to who was looking for Hinami since she seems to have a caring family, being a ghoul yet so happy and all. But she wasn't going to pry, it won't be her business anyway.

Ayato scowled at Hinami, he had a nagging feeling in his gut. He brushed it away and started a new topic.

"So how did you stumble in Anteiku?" He asked.

Hinami let out a breath of relief for the change of topic, smiling at Ayato in silent gratitude. "I was trying to find my way home. I'm actually sort of familiar with this town."

"Right." Ayato smirked, his tone saying he clearly didn't believe her.

Hinami pouted and turned to Touka to takl to her instead. Ayato let out a breathy chuckle and sat there listening to the girls talk. He tuned them out and focused deep in his thoughts. A loud crash sent him tumbling deep into the floor.

A white haired male stood in the place where there was a door. His kagune was pulsing as he glared icily at Touka and Ayato.

"How dare you take Hinami." He snarled.

"Onii-san, it isn't-"

"Quiet Hinami-chan." Kaneki snapped, not in the mood to hear any reason.

That lipless grin mask. That eyepatch. The white hair and that deathly Kagune. No doubt it was King Kaneki.

Touka's parent's killer.

Ayato and Touka now stood side by side in a protective stance in front of Kaneki. They weren't going to let him kill their new friend too.

Kaneki's glare intensified, taking their posture as an offence.

Touka screamed a battle cry as her Ukaku burst to life, charging head on towards the white haired bastard. Ayato followed in and both in lightning speed, attacked Kaneki.

Kaneki blocked and dodged most of their attacks, getting scratches as it was hard to keep up with their speed. Since they were an Ukaku type of ghoul, Kaneki whiplashed Touka who was the first to lose her stamina.

"Aneki!" Ayato yelled in concern as he saw his sister fly into their kitchen wall.

"Onii-chan!" Hinami screamed as Ayato followed too.

"Let's go Hinami." Kaneki said dryly.

Touka suddenly appeared in front of him and Kaneki widen his eye in surprise. Touka snarled and kicked his face with all her strength. Kaneki tumbled out a few feet but felt his face smashed into the ground as Touka used her knee to land on his head. In defense, his Kagune reacted and sent Touka flying.

Hinami wanted it to stop but she didn't know how. Helplessly she tugged on Kaneki's sleeve, wanting him to stop hurting her new friends. But Kaneki was lost in his mind to feel Hinami.

He was amused when he saw the raven haired girl get up again. "H-Hina-mi." She struggled to say as she spat out some blood.

How dare she say Hinami's name so casually, Kaneki thought furiously. "Hinami-chan!" The boy screamed. "Come here! Get away from that bastard!"

Kaneki was beyond furious now, he was livid. They were manipulating Hinami all this time so she would get away from him. And it seemed as if that boy was the leader since the girl's attacks felt more like an experienced fighter.

He backhanded the girl and grabbed her hostage. "You took someone from me, so I'll take someone from you."

Touka struggled to get away from him, feeling disgusted as he came in contact with her. "Aneki!" Ayato screamed.

"Aya-" Her voice started to slur as Kaneki hit the back of her head, "-to."

Grabbing the girl and Hinami, Kaneki fled to his castle, not caring if the boy will be alive or not. After all, he wasn't known as merciless for no reason.

* * *

><p>Ayato let a few angry tears escape as he helplessly watched that monster take his sister. He had been powerless. Slamming his fist to the floor, he let out a scream full of despair and rage. Had that monster not taken enough from him?<p>

Dragging his broken body to a clearing he laid there til his wounds started to heal. Flesh, he needed flesh.

As soon as blood rushed to his half healed legs, Ayato limped his was into town, hunting for humans to regenerate as much power as he can consume. He will save and protect Aneki and Hinami at all cost, even if it costed him his life.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not so good at making fighting scenes clear, sorry.<strong>

**Anyway, have you guys heard?! They stopped the manga and anime. Though the anime will continue in January. Totally depressing days I had when I heard they stopped the manga. But, eh, I'm fine...totally...fine...**

**Review on anything you want, I dun really mind.**

**Sweet dreams~~~Carrie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow...I can't believe it, they delisted Tokyo Ghoul...my life is over...**

**For all touken and Tokyo ghoul lovers, I'm sorry for this chapter. It'll show, from my point of view, What kaneki would do when he's in his Centipede state of mind. **

**Don't get me wrong, I love touka-chan and Kaneki-kun but I just had this thought of Kaneki being insane when he can't protect those that r close to him. Sorry, for any offence.**

* * *

><p>Banjou immediately pulled Hinami to his side once Kaneki swept through the gates.<p>

"Banjou-san, take care of Hinami and make sure she is healed properly." Kaneki said curtly, his voice sounding as if he was on the brink of snapping into his kakuja.

Banjou nodded and followed his instructions without a word. Kaneki was in his moods again. Though Kaneki had apologized sincerely, Banjou still felt a lingering fear and pain by Kaneki's out take on him last time.

Kaneki had found out Hinami was kidnapped by The CCG Kingdom. They were going to use her for Kaneki's downfall. Banjou had delivered the news and had the shock of his life. The usually patient and calm kaneki had been so angry that he attacked the nearest thing near him, which was Banjou.

A few had witnessed the attack and now they had named the mood Centipede. It started as a joke, but slowly they called it that due to Kaneki's brittleness on Hinami being kidnapped.

"Banjo-" Banjou shushed Hinami and quickly took her away. She has never seen Kaneki's Centipede and Banjou decided to keep it that way.

"Let's go Hinami-chan." He ushered her to the other side of castle, towards the doctor's.

Once they left, a loud crash was heard and Banjou prayed for the girl in Kaneki's arm to be alive after his onslaught.

* * *

><p>Touka had awoken to see one of King Kaneki's eye glaring at her. She immediately pushed away from him and crashed into a small table, knocking off the expensive vase that was on it. But that didn't matter, Touka had other priorities in her mind, like the fact Kaneki was slowly advancing her like a predator.<p>

Kaneki was furious and he didn't waste any shred of humanity on the girl in front of him. He pounced on her and pinned her to the floor. He had no idea why he had taken her, it was a rash decision made up in 2 seconds, but now that he had her, he had no fucking idea what to do with her.

He wanted to torture her, but a constant moral of never hurting girls kept nagging at his mind. He didn't want to put her in a dungeon, it would serve no purpose, she doesn't look like a girl that would be fazed by isolation and hunger.

What was he going to do with her?

A little time of thinking gave Touka the opportunity to strike the King and send him tumbling off of her. She felt disgusted and tried to run away when Kaneki lashed out and sent her flying onto his bed. Screw morals, She hurt Hinami, she was going to pay. And her pathetic brother would soon too.

He grinned, but it wasn't Kaneki anymore. Centipede had taken over him to show this pathetic whore why no one would mess with him or his friends. Inside his mind, Kaneki wanted to retaliate but he was influenced by Centipede's words, drifting off into his own world.

"I'm going to show you." Centipede laughed, "Why you never mess with a king's things." His words laced with traces of the missing binger eater's voice.

Touka have never felt this terrified in her life. The will to fight back was diminishing and her body trembled all over. She pushed herself to fight back as he pinned her down, but it was like all her brain was disconnected for her body.

She lay there in blood and tears as he stripped her of any innocence she had. She was ashamed and disgusted, the thought of ayato seeing her like this made more tears flow, the thought of her parents seeing her like this made her want to scream and die.

But they were just thoughts that consumed her as the king preoccupied himself, not caring of the pain she is and will endure.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Touka woke up with the king's arm around her. She smell blood,sweat and something she shall never mention. Her skin had dried sweat all over her which made her sticky, Her legs were paralyzed with pain, just slight movement sent unbearable pain through her whole body. She scrubbed the dried tear marks on her face.<p>

The boy beside her groaned and pulled her tightly against him, making her hold back a scream as he moved her legs. She tensed as she saw his eyes flutter open. He stared at her with no emotion and Touka started to get angry. All fear vanished from her body as she glared at the king. "Worst fuck ever." She snarled.

She felt his chest rumble and his lips twitching into a tight smile. He was laughing, how dare he.

Kaneki awoke with the spitfire snarling at him and he found it adorable. He felt guilty and a ton load of remorse, but right now, he couldn't careless. He got up, smirking when he knew she couldn't move. Her face was twisted in a fury as he left and came back with a wet rag.

Cleaning off all the blood and sweat off her and him, he dressed for the day. "I'll call in someone to help you, Rabbit." He said flatly.

He didn't even know her name, and that pissed Touka off even more. "It's Kirishima Touka you heartless bastard."She spat.

He froze and slowly turned to her with a vary of emotions in his eyes. "Kirishima?" He whispered.

Immediately, guilt and shame weighed on his chest. Kirishima, Kirishima, Kirishima. It repeated in his head, and the more it repeated, the more weight he felt.

He choked and stumbled backwards, stepping on the broken vase, blood pouring out of his foot. But it didn't concern him. The girl he had violated was the daughter of his savior, and he had promised them he would find their kids and keep them from harm.

The irony that harm came from him instead. No wonder they looked so familiar. He thought back to yesterday, Hinami did try an tell him something about him being wrong.

He also felt disgusted in himself for letting Centipede take over when he had a chance stopped it and listen to reason again. He felt foolish.

Touka glared at him in fury and wonder, What was that bastard thinking now? She pulled the sheets tighter over her body as she felt uncomfortable with Kaneki staring at her with petrified eyes.

Her slight movement jostled him into reality. She hate him now and Kaneki didn't blame her. "I'll call in my most trusted servant, we have discussion to make at dinner." He said slowly, as if stepping on glass.

Yes, one day would allow him to think things over. And he also assumed one day was enough to gather her brother.

Touka hissed as he ran out of the room. Great, now she had to do dinner with him. No. Fucking. Way. The minute her legs came to life would be the minute she escapes and finds Ayato.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, for past readers that read this chapter. There was some typos and it wasn't actually complete but I'll just add it in the 4th chapter. Thanks for all your reviews, seriously, I appreciate it.<strong>

**There's a tokyo ghoul forum you should try, it's really cool and the people there are super friendly.**

**It's the one made by AisleeKurokocci.**

**Anyway, thanks and hope you enjoy the story. **

**Sweet Dreams~~~Carrie**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating for so long, got caught up in my exams and stuff. Though now I should be able to update faster, I hope. This chapter's focused on Touriko and next chapter, I'm planning on probably hidekane or shuuneki, I'm not really sure yet. **

**Thanks for all your reviews.**

**Any of you read Creepypasta though?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own tokyo ghoul**

* * *

><p>The moment Touka felt her legs, she grimaced . It was sore and it hurt a lot, and even if she could feel it, she knew it would take a longer time to actually move them. Laying there, Touka flushed a deep shade of red in embarrassment when she thought back on the previous night.<p>

The words he said and the screams he enticed out of her mouth echoed in her ears as if it was happening again. Touka gritted her teeth and covered her ears. They were getting louder and more real, a voice sounding very much like Ayato's was sneering at her.

"Shut up!" She screamed in command.

She heard a crash and a startled yelp. Sitting up quickly to see who was it, she found an amber headed girl bowing in apologies. Judging by the smell, she was human. A human that dropped her tray.

"I'm terribly sorry for the mess! Your yell just startled me." She squeaked out when she looked at Touka's angry yet curious eyes. Those red irises made the girl tumble back a bit. "I'm sorry!" She squeaked out again.

"Why are you here?" Touka bit out.

"I was called here by Kaneki-sama to clean you up." She said in a weak yet controlled voice.

Touka scoffed and looked to the side wall, glaring at it and wishing it would crumble. "What's your name?" Touka asked in defeat.

She needed to wash away Kaneki's imprints and she knew she couldn't do that alone. Plus, that girl seemed polite enough to not say anything, or so she hoped. The voices started to come back again and King Kaneki's red eyes seem to appear behind her eyelids. His wicked smile and sultry voice, his rough hands carresing her pale skin, not leaving an inch untouched.

Unbeknownst to Touka, she started to tremble slightly. The echos were getting louder and images were vividly coming to life from her own mind.

"I'm Yoriko." A gentle voice said, breaking the sound and images like shattered glass.

Touka opened her eyes slowly, looking down. "Touka." She whispered.

She looked up to see Yoriko kneeling at the bed side like a mother to a scared kid, smiling gently as if to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. They didn't speak, but the silence held a certain air of tranquility that Touka was glad to have.

She let Yoriko guide her numb body to the tub filled with bubbles in a joined room. Huh, she didn't see that bathroom door earlier. She slid in and was instantly relaxed. The warm water soothed her skin and ebbed away the soreness she felt, making her eyelids heavy with sleep.

She snapped awake when her leg was being lifted up. "What are you doing?" Touka snapped.

Yoriko slipped her grip on her ankle before catching it again with a gasp, "I-I'm was going to wash your legs, T-Touka-sama." Yoriko stuttered.

"Don't add the Sama behind." Touka said, irked as she closed her eyes, deciding to enjoy her first luxury bath.

"Hai." Yoriko smiled as she took the sponge and gently washed Touka's legs.

Touka opened her eyes and lifted her hands when she felt Yoriko done with her legs, "I can do my own arms, Yoriko."

"B-But." Yoriko uttered, not understanding why the raven haired girl won't lay back and relax while she washed her.

Touka flicked her forehead before snatching the sponge away. "I'm not helpless you know." She muttered as she scrubbed her arms.

Holding her forehead gingerly, Yoriko blushed as Touka gave her an assuring smile. Yoriko smiled back brightly, "You should smile more. It looks good on you."

Touka stopped for a slight moment before continuing to wash herself. There was no smile on her face anymore, but there wasn't a frown, just a content look on the ghoul's face. And to Yoriko, that was enough for her. She had seen her yesterday when King Kaneki brought her in, she had heard the screams and wails of the girl through the door, and she had seen the look on her face this morning. It was such a broken look of loss and pain that Yoriko felt like crying and hugging the ghoul.

"Thank you." Touka whispered, breaking Yoriko out from her thoughts.

Yoriko shook her head and gave her another bright smile, having a small smile given back to her.

Yoriko helped Touka into a comfortable black dress that fell mid-thigh. She sat her down at the sofa while she changed the sheets, wincing as she crumpled the sheets in a way where Touka wouldn't be able to see the blood stains. After fixing the new and clean sheets on, she let Touka lay on the bed.

Touka didn't get much sleep yesterday so she felt tired already. She tried to protest against Yoriko as she was set down on it, still not being able to move her legs much and not wanting to ever touch that bed again. But the softness of the bed lured her into a sleepy state, immediately sleeping once she closed her eyes.

Yoriko sighed as she carried the hamper with the bloody sheets in it. Walking away further from the King's chambers, Yoriko hoped for her new friend to be safe and happy.

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to make a gentle chapter with Yoriko and Touka befriending each other. I had an annoyance with this chapter though. I wrote half of it and when I clicked save, the internet had dropped and when I refreshed, the whole thing was gone. I nearly chucked my computer out the window. So the ending might be a little choppy cause I tried to make it the same.<strong>

**I hate it when this happens, it happened a lot of times already ugh.**

**Anyway, enjoy the story and review, and give a few tips on improving my writing if it's crappy.**

**Sweet Dreams~~~Carrie**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry, I know I said I'd update more frequently but lately I've been caught up in the episodes of bleach. But anyway, thanks for the reviews, review more, it really cheers me on.**

**Question of the day: Do any of you ship YoruichixSoifon or Bubbline? And I'm in singapore, any of you readers are too?**

**I don't own tokyo ghoul, review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kaneki paced in his throne room, occasionally cracking his fingers and muttering out the numbers in his head. But never once did he stop moving.<p>

How could he not? He technically destroyed her purity, forcefully stripping her of her innocence. Kaneki let out a frustrated scream through clench teeth as he stopped pacing, a million thoughts running through his mind. It was giving him a headache.

"993." Kaneki muttered as he started all over again. "986."

He sat on his throne with a blank look on his face, focusing solely on the numbers that had kept him sane. "643."

"Kaneki." A soft voice coated him out of his mind.

"636." Kaneki mumbled as he looked into the face of his best friend.

A smile on his face. There was always a smile on Hide's face. No matter what that heart or body's been through, his face always holds that smile. Kaneki's swelling chest soothed a bit at Hide's smile.

"I've heard what you've done." Hide said in an unreadable tone.

Was he angry at him? Was he disgusted? The turmoil in Kaneki's chest thrashed harder against his rib cage. "Hide."

Hide had a small smile, the feeling of guilt and shame weighed so heavily on Kaneki's whisper. It was heartbreaking. But Hide didn't say anything else, as he bopped their foreheads together.

"It's okay, Kaneki. We all make mistakes." Hide grinned halfheartedly.

Kaneki refused to let his tears roll out, the feeling of Hide just being there and understanding gave him a feeling of appreciation. No more words had to be said, Hide knew Kaneki was feeling guilty enough. Scolding him and yelling at him would make it worst, plus Hide was sure someone else would do that.

Kaneki mummbled a few words that Hide didn't catch. "Hey, don't beat yourself up, you didn't know." Hide said as he patted Kaneki's shoulder.

"But Hide-" Kaneki protested.

Hide's smile was gone and a wave of panic flowed through Kaneki. "Ken, it wasn't your fault. I would've done worst if I was in your position, you're having dinner with her soon, talk it out with her and give her some space. Just be you." Hide finished with a smile.

Kaneki relaxed and agreed with a soft voice, "Yeah."

Hide grinned and bounced of the small steps to the throne, "Dinner shall be ready soon." He said in a goofy voice, bowing clumsily.

Kaneki's lips broke out into a smile and playfully shooed Hide away. Hide left after giving Kaneki a thumbs up and a wink.

"Just be myself." Kaneki muttered then shook his head.

He stepped off his throne and down the steps, pacing again. His mind in deep thought and he felt relaxed, hesitantly agreeing with Hide's words that it wasn't his fault. He didn't count, nor did he crack his fingers. He didn't frown nor did he smile. He just paced, the raven haired beauty stuck on his mind.

"Sire. Dinner's ready in an hour." Banjou said as he came in.

Kaneki gave Banjou a smile as he stopped pacing, "Thank you Banjou-san. Tell Yoriko-chan to help." Kaneki paused, feeling like he didn't deserve to say her name, "T-Touka-chan."

Banjou nodded, leaving without questioning his king. Kaneki sighed and ran a hand through his white hair. He said her name, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to say her name in an informal way.

He sighed again as he picked up his feet, deciding to wander around his castle for an hour as he thought of a way to approach her gently.

* * *

><p><strong>I seriously am so sorry. I updated 2 weeks late and also the chapter was kinda short. Sorry. Anyway, holiday is coming up soon and so I should be able to update more frequently. <strong>

**Review and enjoy!**

**Sweet Dreams~~~Carrie**


	6. Chapter 6

**I took a lot of time writing this chapter. I'm at a writer's block now so it's kinda a struggle. I've also been kinda distracted.**

**Writing this story is kinda hard now, cause I can see overall how it should go but I can't slowly write chapter by chapter, it's so frustrating. Like a never ending road of blurring pictures flashing by, makes me wanna smash or throw my computer out. **

**But then I'm hooked onto my own imagination on this story so I'm continuing...yeah, just a circle of frustration.**

**Don't worry though, I'm still continuing this story until it ends. I ain't gonna give up half-way.**

**HAVE ANY OF YOU WATCHED KILL LA KILL?!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own tokyo ghoul...**

* * *

><p>The door creaked open as a timid voice called out. "Ano, Touka-sama? Dinner's ready." Yoriko called out, pausing to wait for a reply.<p>

But all she got was silence. She shuffled towards the bed and saw Touka was still sleeping, her chest rising and falling roughly as if she was having a bad dream. Yoriko reached out to wake her but Touka, as if sensing her, flinched awake and gripped Yoriko's outstretched wrist. Yoriko yelped in surprise and pain as the sudden movement caught her off gaurd.

"Oh. Sorry Yoriko." Touka apologized breathlessly, still shaken from the dream she got.

She let go of Yoriko's wrist and sighed, dragging her hand across her face to wipe off the cold sweat. "What do you want?" Touka asked.

"Ah, D-Dinner's ready." Yoriko smiled and helped Touka out of the enormous king size bed.

Together they walked side by side to the diner room, Touka shuffling her feet to stall as much time as she could. In all honesty, she didn't know what she was feeling now, just a drilling in her chest and the thought that she really didn't want to face the white haired ruler.

"Touka-sama, we're here." Yoriko said as she opened the door and bowed before leaving.

She stood out the door, hesitating to open it. Breathing in roughly, she pushed open the door and strutted in, no matter what kind of torture he'll give upon her, she will not bow her head in defeat. She glared at the white haired boy sitting facing the door, "You're late." He said flatly.

She ignored him and sat down where her meal was, which was right next to Kaneki. The table was long enough to fit at least 30 guest on each side yet her she was sitting next to him, Touka bitterly sneered when she noticed. "Let's eat." Kaneki said softly, picking up his fork and knife.

He chewed on his meal as the centipede in him rattled against his head. _How dare she ignore us! Ignorant brat!_

He paid him no mind as they ate in awkward silence. Kaneki breathed in through his nose and wiped his mouth so he could apologize neatly and properly. "Kirishima-san, I-"

He didn't get to finish as Touka stood up and threw her napkin on her food. Startled, Kaneki took a moment to realize she was leaving without even glancing or saying something to him. Not that he blamed her but it angered him a little that when he was apologizing, she flat out ignored him.

"Touka." He growled, Centipede on the brink of his voice.

She didn't stop or turn around, nor did she even flinch. It angered him even more, but he tried to stay calm for the sake that he owed her parents. He stood up and strode over, slamming the door shut as she opened it.

"What?"She snapped harshly, "Does the King want me to 'satisfy' him again?"

Inside him, Centipede bristled.

"Look, I wanted to apolo-" Kaneki started calmly.

"Save it for someone who cares, your highness." Touka snarled back, trying to open the door.

Kaneki scowled and placed both hands next to the ukaku's head, trapping her and pushing against the door at the same time. He had to lean down a bit seeing at she was kind of short next to him. "I'm trying to apologize here, Touka-chan." Kaneki growled.

He tried to intimidate her by staring her down, but she stared back as if he was nothing but a normal commoner. "Move, your highness." Touka spat, having enough of him staring her down.

She was a bit alarmed and suspicious when he obeyed and moved, "Touka-chan, I'm really sorry." He said softly as he fiddled with his eye patch.

"So am I, King."

She turned around to open the door, desperate to get away from the source of her nightmares, wishing her father or brother was still here to protect her.

"I'm apologizing on behalf of your parents too, Touka-chan." Kaneki spoke gravely, the guilt clawing at his chest again.

Touka froze and slowly turned around with wide eyes, "Ha?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I took a month (maybe more) to update. I'm also sorry if they seem a bit OOC, I'm trying to portray them as how they would react to their situation in their timeline. (It's in the olden times, with knights and kingdoms)<strong>

**A few suggestions would help big time, Pm or review! **

**Sweet dreams~~~Carrie **


End file.
